gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
Vintage Gotz Doll Facial Molds and Neckstamp Markings
The Gotz Doll facial molds and neckstamp markings indexed within this article have been identified and can be found on some of the earliest vinyl Gotz Play Dolls ever made. A lot of background information and history on these specific facial molds is simply not yet available. This is just a small, small portion of vinyl Gotz Doll facial molds currently identified. Many more remain unknown or just have not been catalogued yet. To see newer vinyl Gotz Play Doll facial mold by neckstamp marking, please click here. Neckstamp Marking: 22/60 'Years in Production: 1970s/1980s' This neckstamp photo to the left shows the neckstamp marking numbers''' 22/60'. It is possible this is the precursor to the neckstamp marking "60 Gotz-Puppe" as both facial molds closely resemble each other. This facial mold seems to appear only on 22-24" Gotz Walking/Singing Dolls. Neckstamp Marking: '''60 Gotz-Puppe' 'Years in Production: Verified Used in 1980s' This popular facial mold is confirmed used in 1984; it also appears on a variety of soft-bodied and hard-bodied Gotz Play Dolls including Walking/Singing Dolls, primarily with Gotz Elegance or Gotz Modell clothing pins. It is possible it is a variation of an older facial mold with the neckstamp marking: 22/60. Neckstamp Marking: WW 42 (unverified) 'Years in Production: 1970s-1980s' This facial mold appears in the 1980s on both soft-bodied and hard-bodied dolls. Neckstamp Marking: 45/III Gotz Puppe (capital "i") 'Years in Production: Verified used in 1980s/possibly sooner?' This facial mold was used in the 1980s. It was used frequently on the Walking/Singing Dolls and also on STEHPUPPE (all-vinyl, hard-bodied, rotational jointed dolls). This facial mold is the precursor to the facial mold''' 238/16 Gotz Puppe.' Neckstamp Marking: '''57 A Gotz-Puppe' Years in Production: late 1970s into the mid 1980s? This facial mold appears on some of the earliest-produced soft-bodied dolls; these dolls typically have vinyl heads and hands and cloth doll torsos; arms, and full legs (including feet). Dolls typically feature painted eyes; one doll (which I personally own), has a WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPE (soft-bodied, multi-articulated) doll body and was most likely produced around 1985. Some of these dolls were produced for the Gotz Modell and Gotz Elegance lines. These dolls primarily resemble dolls of older ages from teen to young adult. 57 A Gotz-Puppe FF.jpeg|Facial mold with neckstamp marking: 57 A Gotz-Puppe 57 A Gotz-Puppe FF2.jpeg|Doll with FIXED: painted doll eyes with neckstamp marking: 57 A Gotz-Puppe 57 A Gotz-Puppe FF3.jpeg|Entirely soft-bodied doll with neckstamp marking: 57 A Gotz-Puppe 57 A Gotz-Puppe FF4.jpeg|WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPE (soft-bodied, multi-articulated) doll body with neckstamp marking: 57 A Gotz-Puppe Neckstamp Marking: 1977 'Years In Production: Late 1970s' This facial mold can be seen on a Gelenkbaby (although it may not have originally be called this); it has an articulated waist. Neckstamp Marking: 238/16 Gotz Puppe 'Years In Production: 1980s-1990s' This facial mold is a variation of 45/III. This facial mold specifically includes two front teeth whereas the 45/III mold does not. Some of these dolls were produced only in the United States in the Gotz Production Plant in Baldwinsville, NY, such as the doll on the far right. 238 16 Gotz Puppe NS.jpg|Neckstamp marking reads: 238/16 Gotz Puppe 238:16 Gotz Puppe FF.jpeg|This facial mold differs from 45/III - it contains two front teeth. 238:16 Gotz Puppe FI.jpeg|This later Gotz Doll shares the neckstamp marking: 238/16 Gotz Puppe. It was produced in the U.S. Neckstamp Marking: 3301 Years in Production: late 1970s/early 1980s(?) This popular, vintage Gotz Doll facial mold was used most likely in the 1970s and early 1980s. Some of these dolls have soft, padded cloth limbs (vs. vinyl). Neckstamp Marking: 360/24 K Gotz-Puppe 'Years in Production: UNKNOWN' This facial mold is possibly the precursor to the popular Gotz Walking/Singing facial mold that appears on some soft-bodied Gotz Play Dolls with a neckstamp marking: ''Gotz-Puppe. ''It is frequently found appearing on larger dolls. Neckstamp Marking: 16/42/71 Gotz-Puppe 'Years in Production: 1960s-1970s' This facial mold was most likely copyrighted in 1971. It was primarily used in the 1970s on Gotz hard-bodied, all-vinyl dolls called GELENKPUPPEs. Many of these dolls are the earliest vinyl Gotz Dolls produced; some may have rotational molding seams and thickly rooted hair. 16:42:71 Gotz-Puppe NS.jpeg|This neckstamp marking reads: 16/42/71 Gotz-Puppe 16:42:71 Gotz-Puppe FF.jpeg|This vintage Gotz Doll has the neckstamp marking: 16/42/71 Gotz-Puppe. 16:42:71 Gotz-Puppe FI.jpeg|Facial mold with the neckstamp marking: 16/42/71 Gotz-Puppe 16 42 71 Gotz Puppe FF.jpg|This doll has a neckstamp marking: 16/42/71 Gotz-Puppe Neckstamp Marking: 18/43/71 Gotz-Puppe 'Years in Production: UNKNOWN' This vintage facial mold appears on smaller, all-vinyl, hard-bodied baby dolls. It may have been copyrighted in 1971. Neckstamp Marking: K/19 Gotz-Puppe 'Years In Production: UNKNOWN' This facial mold is used on smaller, hard-bodied baby dolls that range in age. Neckstamp Marking: K21/073 Gotz Puppe 'Years in Production: UNKNOWN' This facial mold appears on smaller baby dolls, typically under 15". These dolls are all hard-bodied, all-vinyl dolls. They typically would fall under the INFANT/TODDLER age bracket. K21-073 Gotz Puppe NS.jpg|This neckstamp marking reads: K021/073 Gotz Puppe K021-073 Gotz Puppe FF.jpeg|This Gotz facial mold has the neckstamp marking: K021/073 Gotz Puppe K021:073 Gotz Puppe Twins.jpeg|These Gotz "twins" have the neckstamp marking: K021/073 Gotz Puppe. Neckstamp Marking: 245673 Gotz Puppe 'Years in Production: 1960-1970s(?)' This facial mold appears on some of the larger baby dolls. It is unclear if it was also used on different age ranges. This particular doll is a soft-bodied, 26" (+/-) baby doll. The original owner stated it was purchased in the 1960s. Neckstamp Marking: 275673 II Gotz-Puppe (roman numeral "i") 'Years in Production: 1960s-?' This facial mold may was primarily used on larger soft-bodied dolls. 275673 II Gotz-Puppe NS.PNG|This neckstamp marking reads: 275673 II Gotz-Puppe. 275673 II Gotz Puppe FF.jpeg|This is the facial mold used with neckstamp marking: 275673 II Gotz-Puppe 275673IIGotz-PuppeNS.PNG|This doll was most likely produced in the 1960s. It is a large baby doll. Neckstamp Marking: 732139 Gotz-Puppe Years in Production: UNKNOWN Not much is known about this facial mold. It was used on smaller hard-bodied Gotz doll babies. Neckstamp Marking: 732445 Gotz-Puppe 'Years in Production: 1960s-1970s?' This facial mold appears on soft-bodied dolls, mostly larger in size, varying in ages from infant/toddler to teen. As of now, the dolls with this facial mold all appear to speak but their original classification remains unknown. Neckstamp Marking: Gotz-Puppe German Classification (in English): DRESSING DOLL Facial Mold Name: 1996 TRACY Years in Production: 1970s-1990s These Gotz Dolls were designed to be "dressed" in the latest fashions, hence their name; they were also intended to display the most current fashion (which is why for some catalog years, Gotz refers to them as "Fashion Dolls"). These dolls have all-vinyl, hard-bodied, articulated doll bodies; they are physically designed very slender. Most will either have a Gotz Modell or Gotz Elegance clothing pin. Both girls and boys share the same body type (both have a slight chest). This facial mold appeared in the late 1970s/80s and was reintroduced in 1996 with TRACY (currently unindexed). Some dolls may also be limited edition dolls. 'UNIDENTIFIED FACIAL MOLDS or NECKSTAMP MARKINGS:' These dolls are rarely seen; they have neckstamp markings that remain unconfirmed or unidentified. Gotz-Puppe.jpeg|This soft-bodied, WEICHSTEHPUPPE Gotz Doll has two front teeth. She has a neckstamp marking UNKNOWN. UNKNOWN 1-2.jpeg|This soft-bodied, WEICHSTEHPUPPE doll is a Gotz Elegance doll with an UNKNOWN neckstamp marking. Unknown3.jpg|This all-vinyl, articulated, 16" Gotz Doll has an unknown neckstamp marking. Unknown 4.jpeg|This Gotz Elegance doll has an unknown neckstamp marking. UNKNOWN 5.jpeg|This Gotz doll is roughly 18" tall and currently has no known neckstamp marking. UNKNOWN 6.jpeg|This doll's neckstamp marking may be Gotz-Puppe. 1984 Ragamuffin FI.jpeg|This Gotz "ragamuffin" doll has an unknown neckstamp marking. BABY DOLLS ONLY The following facial molds/neckstamp markings typically only appear on Vintage Gotz Play Doll - Baby Dolls. Neckstamp Marking: 28 Gotz-Puppe 'Years in Production: UNKNOWN' This facial mold appears on this hard-bodied; FIXED eyes; articulated baby dolls. This facial sculpt is definitely seen on older dolls. Neckstamp Marking: 28/11 Gotz B (upper back doll body with marking: 28) (unverified) 'Years in Production: 1960s-1970s' This facial mold was typically used on smaller hard-bodied, rubber and vinyl doll babies, including Gotz Crying/Laughing Babies. Neckstamp Marking: 18/43/71 Gotz-Puppe 'Years in Production: 1970s' This facial mold was most likely copyrighted in 1971. It appeared on older hard-bodied baby dolls, primarily with "squeakers." Neckstamp Marking: Gotz-Puppe This following vintage Gotz dolls and baby dolls have a neckstamp marking that reads: Gotz-Puppe Unknown1FI.jpg|This large baby doll has a soft cloth torso; it is a Vintage Baby Doll Unknown1FF.jpg|A closer view of this doll's facial mold. Unknown1NS.jpg|This doll's facial mold has the neckstamp marking: Gotz-Puppe Neckstamp Marking: B50 ' B50 NS - musical doll2.PNG|This Gotz Doll neckstamp marking reads: B50 B50 NS - musical doll.PNG|This Gotz musical doll (which also moves while singing) has a wind-up metal "crank" that when turned, plays music and moves. She has the neckstamp marking: B50 Musical Gotz Doll.PNG|This musical Gotz doll has a metal wind-up "crank" on her back that when turned, makes her sing and move. TeenageDollFF-B50.jpg|This doll has a neckstamp marking that reads: B50 - she is a "soft body teenage doll." CandlesandCuriositiesART.jpg|This Doll, which may/may not be Gotz, is marked with a neckstamp marking that reads: B50 as well. CandlesandCuriositiesFF.jpg|A closer comparison of this doll and the Gotz Doll. Notice the similar eyebrows. The Seller was unsure which manufacturer made this doll. ' Years in Production: 1960s-1970s? According to its original Doll ID Tag, this baby doll is a "musical doll." You wind up the musical box located within her by turning the metal "crank" on her back. Her original tag also states that when she plays music, her limbs also move. The original Seller thought she may have been produced in the 1960s. This facial mold also appears on another doll body type: a Gotz doll with a tag that reads, "I am a soft-bodied teenage doll" (which may make it a variation of the dressing doll); it has a soft doll body with 3/4 vinyl limbs. Category:Facial Mold Identification Category:Neckstamp Identification Category:General Information Category:Learn How to Identify a Gotz Doll Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Doll Category:Doll Index Category:Play Dolls